Le livre de Rowan
by AndyLaglue
Summary: Rowan avait de grands yeux gris globuleux, des cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux, des vêtements trop grands pour elle, et un livre.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fanfiction, sera longue à écrire. Très longue. Tellement, longue, que j'en suis même pas à la moitié…. Les chapitres arriveront, à mon avis, à un rythme bimestriel… très contente d'avoir trouvé le mot, pour dire tous les quinze jours**

**Ah, oui, rien ne m'appartient, à part Rowan…. Celle-là, je me la garde !! Sinon, tout est à JKR. **

Chapitre un : Le T-shirt avec une goule dessus

Rowan avait de grands yeux gris globuleux, des cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux, des vêtements trop grands pour elle, et un livre.

C'était un gros livre, un énorme livre, le genre de livres qu'on ne laisse pas aux mains, de petites filles, comme Rowan. Elle ne savait pas encore en lire le titre. Sa maman lui avait dit, que ce livre, n'était pas pour elle, mais qu'elle pouvait le garder, car il était bon que les enfants, s'instruisent. Rowan n'avait pas vraiment compris, mais elle acquiesça doucement.

Un soir que son papa la bordait, Rowan lui demanda de lire l'histoire, que contenait le livre. Son papa ébouriffa sa touffe blonde, en lui disant que ce n'était pas de son âge. Il alluma la veilleuse, et sortit. A la lueur de la lune, Rowan toucha longtemps le lisse des pages.

Gavin, son cousin, savait lire, et en était très fier. Chez son oncle, et sa tante, Rowan amena son livre. Gavin déchiffra lentement, le nom.

« Po…Pot…. Potté ! annonça fièrement Gavin

Satisfaite, Rowan attrapa son précieux ouvrage, et le colla contre elle. Elle se dirigea vers la table à manger. Gavin trouvait que Rowan, était vraiment une cousine bizarre.

Lorsque son papa et sa maman revinrent la chercher, ils n'étaient plus deux. S'était rajouté, un bébé, qui hurlait tout le temps, et qui énerva très rapidement Rowan. Il était tout rouge, et avait une grosse mèche orange qui tenait droite sur son crâne.

Le soir, il faisait tout un tas de caprices, et ni papa, ni maman, ne pouvait plus aller la border.

Rowan s'endormait seule, avec son gros livre à côté d'elle.

Rowan aimait bien s'asseoir sur le banc du jardin, et guetter l'arrivée de Jaune, le hibou de la famille. On le voyait arriver de loin, à cause de sa couleur. Alors, Rowan courait prévenir papa, ou maman, pour qu'ils se préparent bien à intercepter le courrier.

Papa sautait haut, et arrivait toujours à temps attraper Jaune. Rowan commença à applaudir, mais arrêta, en constatant que papa, avait l'air plutôt inquiet, à la lecture d'une lettre.

Il appela maman, qui arriva avec Aaron, le bébé. Maman aussi fronça les sourcils, et c'était la première fois, que Rowan la vit faire ça.

Vite, très vite, papa et maman déposèrent Rowan et Aaron chez grand-père. C'était un homme étrange, encore plus étrange que maman.

Maman embrassa Rowan, et papa lui promit, qu'ils reviendraient bientôt la chercher.

Rowan fit au revoir de la main, et grand-père ferma la porte. Elle sautilla gaiement, vers le bureau de grand-père, et s'arrêta soudain, réalisant qu'elle avait oublié son livre.

-Grand-père, grand-père, gémit-elle, y faut retourner à la maison !

Grand-père se retourna vers elle, et l'observa pendant longtemps.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai oublié mon livre ! Je veux mon livre !

Rowan se mit à pleurer doucement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait fini par s'attacher à son livre, comme à Mars, son doudou Ronflak cornu.

Grand-père tenta de la raisonner, de lui expliquer comme elle était une grande fille, qu'elle pouvait s'en passer pour si peu de temps.

Rowan appréciait qu'on lui dise, qu'elle était une grande fille, mais elle sentait qu'elle allait regretter de ne pas avoir insisté.

Dans le lit à baldaquin, qui avait été celui de maman, Rowan serra fort Mars, qui n'avait pas la même douceur. Il était rêche, sentait la bave, et Rowan ne pouvait pas reposer sa tête dessus. Elle soupira doucement, et s'endormit.

Rowan réussit à oublier, le livre pendant deux semaines. Puis, elle commença à demander à grand-père, où étaient papa et maman. Grand-père ne savait pas, et prévint finalement le ministère de leur disparition.

Rowan comprit rapidement, que son livre n'était pas la chose la plus importante, au monde.

Et les mois passèrent, sans que Rowan ne revoie ni papa, ni maman, qui lui manquaient beaucoup. Elle ne se rappelait plus très bien, la couleur des yeux de Maman, ni la manière dont papa buvait sa bièreaubeurre.

Aaron grandit. Il se déplaçait à quatre pattes, il avait trois dents, et ses yeux avaient pris la même couleur grise, que ceux de Rowan.

Grand-père n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. Il avait l'air triste, et en même temps, inquiet.

Et le jour arriva, où grand-père ne se réveilla pas.

C'était le jour de la visite, de la voisine d'à côté. Elle paniqua, hurla, appela le ministère, Ste Mangouste, cria au meurtre, et se mit à pleurer.

Rowan l'observa calmement, en serrant la main d'Aaron.

La voisine fut bien soulagée, lorsque Grand-père, rouvrit les yeux. Mais il fut décidé, que Rowan, et Aaron, ne resteraient pas chez grand-père, puisqu'ils le fatiguaient.

Rowan, avait une bien maigre valise, et se demandait quand on irait chercher son t-shirt, avec la goule bougeante dessus. Il était resté à la maison, et Rowan doutait pouvoir un jour le remettre.

Un samedi, grand-père déposa, Aaron et Rowan, chez l'oncle Neville. C'était un gentil homme, qui vivait seul dans une grande maison, avec un jardin. Il ne connaissait rien aux enfants, mais grand-père refusait de laisser Aaron et Rowan, chez les frères et sœurs de papa, qui avaient déjà tous, beaucoup d'enfants à leur charge. Oncle Neville s'était gentiment proposé, pour garder les deux petits.

La vie dans la grande maison, était bien douce, et s'écoulait rapidement. Neville apprit à Rowan à s'occuper d'un parterre de roses enchantées, et à récolter les pétales des marguerites magiques.

Oncle Neville emmena aussi, Rowan et Aaron s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, et une tunique avec des jolies fleurs roses, et vertes, consola Rowan, de la perte de son t-shirt.

Rowan souffla ses quatre bougies, avec un beau gâteau avec des petites violettes en sucre.

A la rentrée suivante, oncle Neville mit Rowan à l'école maternelle de son village, car il ne se sentait pas la force, d'apprendre les bases, à Rowan, et Aaron. Rowan se fit des amis, comme Stuart, Ashley, et Jools.

Rowan effaça totalement Papa, Maman, et Jaune de sa mémoire. Elle ne garda plus dans sa tête, les soirées devant la cheminée, pelotonnée dans le pull de Papa, ou les chasses aux limaces, qui d'après Maman étaient gentilles, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire d'elles.

Aaron fêta lui aussi son anniversaire. Noël arriva, et Rowan envoya une longue lettre, au père noël, qui dans son esprit, ressemblait beaucoup, à ce vieil homme, qu'on pouvait voir, sur les cartes chocogrenouilles.

Inexorablement, le temps passa plus rapidement, qu'on ne puisse dire Quidditch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ca ne fait pas quinze jours, mais comme je pars, j'ajoute tout de suite un chapitre, comme ça je pourrai reprendre le rythme de publication, début septembre.**

**Merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir, mais comme j'ai désactivé l'alarme reviews –honte à moi- je l'ai su plus tard, et là, je n'ai plus du tout le temps, car je pars en vacances. **

**J'y répondrai à la rentrée. **

**Bon, je préviens tout de suite, à partir du prochain chapitre, et pour encore un ou deux, ça va sombrer dans le cliché total –elle alla chercher sa baguette, elle prit le poudlard express, et le tralalala-. Je pense que je vais le condenser en un chapitre, et c'est un passage très embêtant. **

**Voilà, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Et encore merci pour les reviews, ça me motive vraiment. **

Chapitre deux : Le retour de Jaune

Ce que Rowan aimait par-dessus tout, c'était lire les lettres de Gavin. Ce n'était pas de la grande littérature, ça n'avait rien à voir avec, « Le dégnommage en profondeur des terres de Pré au lard ». Mais, ça la plongeait dans la grande école de Poudlard, et la préparait à un avenir, qui était de plus en plus proche.

Rowan, n'avait pas changée en sept ans. Ses yeux, étaient toujours aussi globuleux, ses cheveux, avaient bien légèrement poussés, mais ils étaient toujours aussi instablement dans une drôle de teinte. Elle avait encore des vêtements trop grands, et adorait son pull bleu azur à col tunisien, qui n'était plus qu'une pièce de tissu informe, depuis que Aaron avait fait sauté tous les boutons, qui fermait le col en question.

Elle avait fêté ses onze ans, avec l'éternel gâteau aux fleurs violettes. Gavin n'avait pas oublié, et lui avait offert deux plaques de chocolat de chez Honeydukes. Elles avaient beau être arrivées avec, une semaine de retard, ça avait fait vraiment plaisir à Rowan.

Gavin était son cousin préféré. Elle n'avait pas eu tellement de contacts, avec la famille de son père, car grand-père ne les aimait pas trop, et Gavin avait été le seul, à braver les interdits, et à quand même chercher à continuer à parler, à Rowan.

Rowan quitterait bientôt l'école, et irait à Poudlard.

Elle espérait secrètement aller à Serdaigle, mais Oncle Neville voulait plutôt qu'elle aille à gryffonfor.

Rowan ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, et elle n'osait pas le contredire.

Aaron lui disait souvent, qu'elle avait sa place à serpentard. Mais c'était surtout pour l'énerver.

C'était une bonne soirée. Le soleil filtrait à travers les lourds rideaux du salon, et Rowan et Aaron assis en tailleur devant la table basse, disputaient une partie de bataille magique.

Oncle Neville ne devait pas rentrer de son travail avant 18 heures.

Rowan se concentra sur la manière de ne pas faire exploser le jeu de cartes.

Et tout d'un coup, un grand fracas résonna dans la maison.

Aaron, qui avait de bons réflexes, se mit debout, et se dirigea en courant, vers la source du bruit. Rowan, d'une nature plus prudente, prit le temps de battre les cartes, et de soulever le jeu d'Aaron.

-Ro ! Ro ! appela Aaron

Rowan alla rejoindre Aaron, qui avait l'air très excité. Il avait un hibou dans la main, un petit hibou à l'air très idiot. Son plumage était jaune.

Jaune ?

Ce mot résonna dans l'esprit de Rowan, comme une sirène d'alarme. Jaune. Jaune…

Elle écarquilla les yeux, lorsque tout lui revint en mémoire.

Jaune, le hibou. Papa sautait haut, pour le saisir.

Cela fit un peu mal au cœur de Rowan. Papa et Maman lui manquaient, mais ce qui était le plus dur, c'est qu'elle conserve aussi peu de souvenirs d'eux.

Elle examina le hibou. On aurait vraiment dit Jaune. Les mêmes plumes ébouriffées, le même jaune, un peu prenant.

Elle lui caressa doucement les ailes.

Et le hibou ouvrit le bec, de la même manière dont Jaune le faisait.

Rowan ne se demanda pas un instant, comment Jaune avait fait pour vivre aussi longtemps, ni ce qu'il fichait ici. Elle se contenta de lui sourire, de lui sourire, encore et encore, heureuse de retrouver les marques, de sa petite enfance.

Elle ne dit rien à Aaron, qui était trop petit pour se rappeler de Jaune. Ca l'aurait sans doute rendu triste.

-Il a une lettre, remarqua Aaron

Aaron se passa une main dans ses cheveux, et détacha le parchemin d'une main professionnelle. Il s'apprêta à l'ouvrir, mais Rowan l'empêcha.

-Ca ne nous regarde pas.

-Elle nous est adressée ! répliqua Aaron

Rowan constata qu'il avait raison. Leurs noms étaient écrits, d'une écriture fine, et penchée.

Alors rapidement, ils firent sauter le sceau,

Cette lettre était en retard, et contenait les familiarités, qu'envoyaient des parents en voyage, à leurs enfants.

Simplement, même avec le peu de souvenirs qu'elle avait en sa possession, Rowan ne voyait pas ses parents parlants, de leur hôtel, ou adresser une lettre à un nourrisson de cinq mois.

Aaron semblait encore plus secoué qu'elle. Lorsque Aaron blêmissait, ses tâches de rousseur étaient encore plus visibles qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Mais Ro… Nos parents, ils sont morts ?

Rowan leva les yeux vers son frère, et relut la lettre.

Cette lettre ne cadrait pas du tout, avec le style de ses parents. Pas du tout. Sur les photos de leur mariage, que oncle Neville conservait précieusement, ils formaient un couple apparemment déjanté.

Rowan n'osa pas faire part de ses doutes à Aaron. Pour se faire pardonner, elle le serra dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, et Rowan ne sut dire à quel moment Aaron se mit à pleurer.

Elle lui pardonnait, même si elle n'aimait pas voir les garçons pleuere. Il n'avait que huit ans.

Quand ils se relevèrent, ils allèrent mettre la table, comme n'importe quel jour. Rowan sortit les couverts, Aaron les assiettes, Rowan mit la radio, mais personne ne chanta.

Aaron ne parla pas ce soir-là. Et , ne répondit pas, même quand Rowan lui dit :

-On n'en parlera pas à oncle Neville.

Elle espéra que de son mutisme, il l'entendait.

Oncle Neville rentra, et il ne remarqua rien de particulier. Il était très enjoué, et Rowan s'efforça de rire à toutes, ses plaisanteries.

Après le dîner, Rowan chercha Jaune. Apparemment, il s'était envolé, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aha, pile dans les temps, du bimestre. Toujours tout à JK Rowling. Pas de reviews pour le chapitre d'avant ? J'espère que ce chapitre plaira plus ! **

Rowan réfléchit longtemps, au destinataire de la lettre. Si longtemps que Juillet, était dépassé, lorsqu'elle arrêta de penser sans arrêt à Jaune.

Aaron, avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, et était aussi bête qu'avant. Rowan se disait souvent, qu'il était mieux quand il ne parlait pas.

Oncle Neville, avait promis de les emmener en vacances, à Londres, et ainsi pouvoir en même temps acheter les fournitures de Rowan.

Rowan restait de longs moments dans sa chambre. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, avec son couvre-lit étoilé, et sa lampe de chevet, avec des Centaures dessus. Elle aimait aussi sa fraîcheur, qui était un luxe, pendant la canicule.

Gavin était-là, mais il s'amusait mieux avec Aaron. Il lui apprenait le quidditch.

Rowan avait le vertige, et appréhendait ses cours de vol.

-Tu sais quoi ? demanda un soir Gavin

-Non, murmura Rowan

Elle était étonnée que Gavin lui accorde autant d'importance. Après tout, il avait quatorze ans.

-Ce serait cool, que tu sois à Gryffondor. C'est cool, là-bas, je te jure. En plus tu t'intègrerais, trop, comme t'es ma cousine. 'Fin, c'est pas que je sois populaire, mais j'ai pas mal de potes…

Rowan souri à toutes les répétitions de Gavin, qui est très gentil, mais n'a pas un vocabulaire sur-developpé.

Lorsqu'elle reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, Rowan était au chaudron baveur, et ne put pas dire, qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Elle caressa les plumes, de la chouette qui lui avait apporté la lettre, et la baptisa Bertie.

Rowan descendit manger.

Oncle Neville parut ému. Aaron ricana.

Tous deux l'accompagnèrent acheter toutes les fournitures. Elle aimait bien la forme des robes, trouva ses nouveaux livres intéressants. Rowan, acheta aussi deux ou trois romans, sur les ronflaks cornus. C'était toujours amusant, d'en savoir plus sur eux. La libraire, la regarda d'un drôle d'air, lorsqu'elle alla les payer.

-Personne n'a acheté de ces livres, depuis au moins quinze ans, marmonna-t-elle.

Rowan dut aussi acheter un chaudron en étain. Oncle Neville, fit graver son nom dessus, et lui fit la surprise d'y graver aussi une minuscule grenouille.

Mais ce qu'elle préféra, ce fut l'achat de sa baguette. C'était un vieil homme qui les vendait, et trouva celle qui convenait pour Rowan, seulement au bout de deux essais.

Rowan était heureuse de ses vacances. Elle mangeait des glaces, quand bon lui semblait, et observait le train-train du chemin de traverse. Une fois, oncle Neville, les emmena au ministère de la magie, où un de ses amis travaillait. Ce fut une balade, instructive. Il existait donc, encore des idiots, qui s'enfermaient dans des bureaux pour travailler. Rowan pensait que ça n'existait, que dans les histoires moldues.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, ils rentrèrent à la maison.

Ce fut une bonne semaine, assez quelconque.

La veille de son départ, Rowan glissa en cachette, la lettre de ses parents, dans valise, et sa collection de chicaneurs.

Elle était assez anxieuse, mais ce n'était pas dû, à l'angoisse de sa rentrée à Poudlard. C'était surtout en rapport avec, les amis qu'elle devrait se faire. Ou ne pas se faire.

Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi oncle Neville, accordait autant d'importance, au fait qu'elle se fasse des amis.

Elle avait toujours été solitaire, pourquoi cela devrait-il changer ?

A la gare, Oncle Neville eu beaucoup de mal à installer la valise, sur un chariot, sans utiliser la magie.

Il transpira beaucoup. Les moldus le dévisageaient d'un drôle d'air, surtout quand Oncle Neville commença à jurer au nom de merlin.

-Non seulement, ta valise est lourde, mais en plus,elle est reconnaissable, dit oncle Neville avec un sourire crispé

Rowan rougit. Evidemment que de mettre, une centaine d'autocollants divers, sur sa valise, ce n'était pas une idée fantastique.

Oncle Neville était si fatiguée, qu'il ne l'accompagna même pas, de l'autre côté de la barrière, séparant les deux mondes.

Rowan embrassa oncle Neville, et Aaron. Et elle fonça dans le mur.

La locomotive rouge fumait, et Rowan se demanda comme elle monterait sa valise dans le train. Elle en voulu à Oncle Neville.

Un tuteur se devait être là, pour la première rentrée à Poudlard, non ? Mais Oncle Neville, la laissait se débrouiller seule, comme si elle avait déjà de l'expérience.

Elle commença à paniquer. Onze heures approchaient, sans que Rowan ne sache, quoi faire. Composter son billet ? Monter sa valise ? Se présenter auprès du chef de gare ?

Et Gavin arriva. Entouré d'une armée, de filles, il est vrai. Mais Gavin ne pourrait pas refuser de l'aider !

Lorsqu'il la vit, il détourna le regard, et fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue. Rowan se sentit vexée, et se résigna. Elle allait rater sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

Gavin fit rentrer le troupeau de filles, dans un compartiment, et se dirigea vers Rowan.

-Ro, tu veux de l'aide ? s'enquit-il

Pas de toi, non, s'apprêta à répondre Rowan, mais elle se ravisa. Gavin était le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

Il attrapa la valise d'une main, et la tira vers, un wagon.

Il la monta aussi facilement, que si c'était un sac de coton, et la déposa au sol.

-Les premières années, se mettent généralement au fond du train. Ou bien, tu veux aller quelque part en particulier ?

Rowan secoua la tête. Il fallait prouver à Oncle Neville qu'elle était sociable. Aller dans le wagon des premières années, était sans doute un bon moyen, de se faire des amis.

Arrivés, au bout du train, Rowan arrêta Gavin.

-C'est bon, je peux me débrouiller seule. Merci.

Elle ne voulait pas que les autres croient, qu'elle était tellement cruche, qu'elle n'avait pas su trouver toute seule les démarches à faire, pour aller dans le Poudlard express.

-Tu es sûre ?demanda Gavin en fronçant les sourcils, Montrer aux autres, que tu es la cousine, du beau, charmeur, sensuel, et intelligent Gavin Weasley, ne pourra pas te faire de mal, tu sais ?

Rowan éclata de rire. Mais elle repoussa gentiment Gavin, elle devait y arriver seule.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour la review. Chapitre un peu en retard. (je crois). **

Trouver un compartiment ne fut pas aisé. Tout le monde s'était déjà installé. Rowan trouva finalement une place, entre deux commères.

Les banquettes étaient mœlleuses, et Rowan s'enfonça dedans. Elle sortit un magazine, Le chicaneur de son sac, et commença à le lire.

D'après leur conversation, que Rowan écoutait d'une oreille, les deux filles s'appelaient Abby, et Leigh. Elles semblaient très excitées, à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard.

Rowan l'était aussi. Mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne raison, pour pousser des cris d'hystériques, comme le faisaient les deux autres.

Cela finit par énerver Rowan. Elle sortit finalement du compartiment, en claquant la porte.

Dehors, elle se trouva stupide. Il n'y avait rien à faire. A part partir à l'exploration des toilettes, ce qui n'était pas d'un pittoresque fou.

Elle hésita à rejoindre Gavin, mais renonça. Elle ne voulait pas l'encombrer, et le ridiculiser devant ses amis.

Son magazine à la main, elle se décida à s'acheter des bonbons.

Le chariot les contenant, était poussé par une vieille dame, qui avait l'air d'être-là depuis longtemps.

-Un paquet de Fizwi….

-Un paquet de plumes en sucre, la coupa une fille à l'air arrogant

-J'étais là avant toi, s'entendit dire Rowan

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Elle ne voulait surtout pas s'attirer d'ennuis, et elle commençait, à se disputer sur une histoire de bonbons ?

La fille lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

-Sais-tu à qui tu parles ?

Rowan ne savait pas. Et elle était heureuse, de ne pas avoir été au courant de l'existence de cette fille, avant cet instant.

Sans attendre sa réponse, la brune reprit :

-Je suis Victoria Nott.

-Et alors ?

Rowan ne comprit pas l'importance, d'être Victoria Nott. Nott avait été un mangemort, tout le monde le savait, mais généralement, c'était le genre de choses, dont on ne se vantait pas.

-Les serpentards, n'aiment pas beaucoup les loques comme toi.

-Ah. Un paquet de Fizwizbiz, s'il vous plaît.

Victoria, s'en alla, en secouant ses cheveux.

Rowan retourna à son compartiment. Sa place avait été prise, par une certaine Mallory, qui ne se poussa pas, même quand Rowan lui expliqua gentiment, que se valise était là-haut.

Sa valise, qui justement, se vida entièrement, à un virage trop brusque. Le contenu tomba intégralement, sur Mallory.

Elle hurla.

Rowan se précipita vers ses affaires, en ramassant son mimbulus mimbletonia, avec précaution. Une chance, qu'il n'ai pas envoyé un jet d'empestine, dans tout le compartiment.

Abby et Leigh, crièrent sur Rowan, qui s'inquiètait pour sa plante.

Le reste du voyage, se déroula dans un silence, qui mit Rowan mal à l'aise.

Abby et Leigh, étaient parties aux toilettes, lorsque Pré-au-lard arriva en vue. Rowan enfila rapidement sa robe de sorcier.

Le train s'arrêta, dans un concert de crissements. Rowan descendit.

Une femme appela les premières années.

Rowan s'approcha docilement, et grimpa dans une barque. Elle se retrouva, avec un garçon brun , qui paraissait gentil, un autre garçon brun, qui lui paraissait hargneux, et une fille avec des couettes, qui la faisaient ressembler à un guidon, de vélo moldu.

Rowan se sentit bien. Poudlard, se reflétait dans le lac, et Rowan préféra examiner son reflet, parce que ça faisait moins mal au cou, que de lever la tête.

Il y avait des tours, partout, les fenêtres, étaient toutes éclairées.

Au château, un professeur les attendait.

Il avait des lunettes à double foyer, et son chapeau était étoilé. Il leur expliqua rapidement, le système des maisons, et les fit entrer dans la grande salle, qui portait bien son nom.

Le plafond était ensorcelé, oncle Neville l'avait expliqué à Rowan. Celui qui avait fait ça, avait fait du sacré bon travail.

Rowan, leva la tête, pour observer le ciel.

La répartition commença. Les élèves, défilaient, et la file se réduisait de plus en plus.

Victoria Nott fut envoyée à Serdaigle, et hargneux aussi.

Rowan serra son porte-bonheur dans sa poche, en espérant aller à Serdaigle.

Le professeur avec les lunettes à double foyer, dû appeler deux fois Rowan, qui était très concentrée, à formuler correctement son vœu.

Le choixpeau faisait un certain poids, sur le crâne de Rowan. Il marmonna tout seul, pendant un temps qui parut très long à Rowan.

Soudain, il s'écria :

-SERDAIGLE !

Rowan se sentit soulagée. Son vœu avait marché.

Elle s'assit à côté, de la fille a l'air d'un guidon, qui valait mieux que Victoria. Il y avait huit autres, premiers années. Lorsque la nourriture apparut, Rowan s'aperçut, qu'elle était affamée.

Elle ne mangea pas beaucoup, parce qu'elle n'avait pas un grand appétit. Le directeur fit chanter l'hymne de Poudlard, et un préfet les conduisit à la salle commune.

Poudlard était grand, et Rowan savait qu'elle allait se perdre. Alors à quoi bon repérer le trajet à suivre ?

La salle commune, était confortable, et au-dessus de la cheminée, se dressait le blason de la maison, avec en dessous, la liste des gens ayant rapporté le plus de points à Serdaigle.

Rowan espéra que l'un de ses parents en faisait partie. Elle se promit de chercher le lendemain matin, et monta vers son dortoir.

Les autres filles, avaient déjà choisi leur lit. Rowan hérita de celui derrière la porte, le dernier qui restait.

Victoria avait fait de Edwina Edison son esclave, et se plaignait à grands cris, d'être à Serdaigle. Tout le monde dans sa famille, avait été à Serpentard.

Abby, pleurait à chaudes larmes, dans son lit, car sa cousine Leigh, avait été envoyée à Serpentard. Victoria répliqua, qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi elle pouvait se, plaindre, et Rowan fut heureuse d'avoir été répartie, où elle voulait.

Elle chercha son pyjama au fond de sa valise, et sortit délicatement son mimbulus mimbletonia.

Elle le posa sur sa table de chevet.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Victoria en désignant le mibulus mimbeltonia

-Un mimbulus mimbetonia.

-Et ça sert à quoi ?

-A rien. C'est une plante. Mais elle a des tas de propriétés. Tu savais que…

-Oh, j'en ai rien à faire. Edwina, porte-le moi, que je vois, la plante.

Rowan soupira. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas protester. Elle alla à la salle de bain se changer.

Des cris s'élevèrent pendant qu'elle enfilait son haut. Elle sortit précipitamment, en redoutant une réaction allergique de son Mimbulus.

Toute la pièce était recouverte d'un liquide vert, puant, et gluant. Victoria, avait encore le mimbulus à la main, et hurlait.

Toutes les filles, se déchaînèrent sur Rowan, décidant d'un commun accord que c'était de sa faute.

-Je l'avais prévenue, que ma plante avait des propriétés. Elle, ne m'a pas écoutée ! se défendit Rowan

Les cris redoublèrent, et Roxane Duncan, dit que Rowan avait fait exprès, d'aller à la salle de bain, pendant que sa plante expulsait un « truc dégueulasse, et trop immonde pour avoir un nom ».

-Tu nettoies, tout ça, pendant qu'on se change, ordonna Tamara Grant

Roxan s'exécuta. C'est vrai que d'une certaine manière, c'était sa faute. Elle récura soigneusement le sol, et changea les draps, grâce à l'aide d'un elfe de maison, qui était passé pour sa ronde nocturne de vérification.

Des rires étouffés, provenaient de la salle de bain. Elles semblaient bien s'amuser.

A cet instant-là, Rowan regretta Aaron, Oncle Neville, et la maison.


End file.
